Preventing you from dying
by sandal onions
Summary: Ichigo is sick, and no one in the whole world or Soul Society is able to save him. The boy has hidden this truth for a while, not telling anyone about it. Grimmjow who loves Ichigo tries to save the boy. bad at writing summaries..sorry.
1. Chapter 1

PREVENTING YOU FROM DYING

Strawberry ice cream with chocolate bits and whipped cream? Sounded fair enough for Grimmjow. The teal-haired arrancar was sitting in an old-fashioned cafe in South Karakura. He was obviously wearing a gigai and human clothes...not that one could call them normal. The man's tight black jeans, black leather jacket and a massive amount of piercings weren't missed by a single person. Grimmjow's light blue hair had been slightly messed up by the sweet summer breeze, since he was sitting on the cafe's terrace. It was a fairly beautiful day in the human world, the June 14th. Summer was in full swing, not that Grimmjow cared about summer or weather. He was in Karakura only to get something what belonged to him and only him. Something with bright orange hair.

Something wet was dripping to Grimmjow's lap. The strawberry ice cream had started to melt, mixing sweet strawberry flavour with dark chocolate and whipped cream. The result was a striped trail of liquid dripping oh-so-sensually on the arrancar's crotch. Grimmjow smirked, he wouldn't bother to wash the dirt off him, someone else was _surely _willing to use a wet, pink tongue to clean his expensive black jeans. Heh, that certainly sounded like a plan. A nice little visit to his favourite little strawberry couldn't harm anyone or could it?

The arrancar knew exactly where Ichigo Kurosaki, his Strawberry, lived. In these four past months, the Hollow had spent at least every second night watching his property sleep. Kurosaki probably didn't know how beautiful he was while sleeping, that innocent face all relaxed and mouth formed in an 'o' shape. Some nights, when Grimmjow got lucky, the 15-year-old would even drool in his sleep. Grimmjow didn't know anything more adorable. The arrancar didn't know how a fairly muscular boy with an uncontrollable rage and a permanent frown, could be adorable. But the truth was that he could...Ichigo was adorable in all ways, even while being angry. This night wouldn't be much different from the others, Grimmjow would enter Ichigo's room and sit by his bed all night, staring at the sleeping boy. The Hollow never complained because of the silence, and the fact that he had to sit in the same position seven to nine hours. In these past four months Grimmjow's heart had formed feeling for the boy, and since wathing his strawberry form the behind was his only option, he accepted it.

Sliding the window open and landing on Ichigos chair, Grimmjow was ready for another silent night. The boy was asleep as usually and quietly snoring. Since it had been a sunny day, the night sky was bright too. The full moon shone through Ichigo's window, flashing its pale light on the boy's bed. His Ichigo was surrounded by a halo of moonlight and the light made him look like an angel. The arrancar bent down to brush his cheek, caressing Ichigo's face gently, so the boy wouldn't notice. It was hard to let go of the boy and stop touching those lovely red-shaded cheeks. Something pounded in the silence, and it was Grimmjow's heart.

Hours went by until Ichigo's old alarm clock showed 3 a.m. Grimmjow hadn't slept one moment that night, he spent all of his time savouring the image of Ichigo, watching him breath and turn around in his sleep. Heck, it was making the Sexta Espada _very _horny. Not that it didn't turn him on the other nights too...but during these past three hours, Ichigo had tossed around in his sleep more than ever. The way Ichigo's body moved while turning around, thin layer of sheet sticking to his butt cheeks and showing the boy's butt through the layers. Ah, Grimmjow loved thin sheets and warm nights. Ichigo was sweating and slightly panting, drops of sweat rolling down on his face and arms. That damned brat didn't realize what kind of _sex god _he was while sleeping. Sadly the entertaining 'tossing around' – show was over and the boy was buried under the sheets once again. This position had a reward too, an adorable snore could be heard and drool was dripping from the strawberry's mouth. Grimmjow grinned as he saw a faint tint of pink creep onto Ichigo's cheeks.

"Ah..." Grimmjow flinched and awoke from his fantasies (which were dirty and involved a certain strawberry~). Ichigo was moaning in his sleep, face in a light frown and hands gripping on the sheets. A heavy blush covered the boy's cheeks as he started to move inside the sheets. Grimmjow watched the boy lay on his stomach and it was almost as if Ichigo was rubbing himself against his mattress. A few more moans escaped Ichigo's mouth as the boy grinded harder against his bed. It was almost as if he was aroused..Wait, it could be possible that the boy was aroused. The way he rubbed himself against the closest hard object, and how sensually he moved his hips and body as he rubbed his front. Little Ichigo was having a hard-on, Grimmjow smirked.

"You're lucky that I'm here to give you a helping hand...my strawberry."

Grimmjow couldn't hold back his desire anymore. Watching Ichigo have a sexual dream and clearly having a hard-on because of that was too much for his control. Ichigo's virginity was gone this night and nothing could stop that. The arrancar shifted close to the boy, looking at his flushed and aroused face. Grimmjow leaned in to kiss Ichigo. The kiss was gentle first, but it became deeper and more desperate. The arrancar slipped his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, slowly exploring its every cavern. Ichigo didn't kiss him back, the boy was like ice in his hands, not moving at all. The Sexta Espada broke their first kiss and began trailing soft kisses on Ichigo's jaw, throat and face. His strawberry flinched every time Grimmjow licked his jaw and let out a small moan. That certain spot was his weak point, Grimmjow was sure to take advantage of that fact.

Ichigo wasn't yet awake since he accepted Grimmjow's touch. The said man was licking Ichigo's neck in long, wet strokes. A few love bites had appeared on the pure white neck, claiming the boy as his. Grimmjow unbuttoned the teen's shirt and revealed the toned chest. He could see Ichigo shivering as he bent down to lick one pink nipple. Grimmjow swirled his tongue around it and bit the tiny piece of pink flesh. The nipples were already erect, waiting for someone to touch them. The arrancar shifted a bit to reach the left nipple. As his teeth bit down on the nipple, the boy awoke. Grimmjow lifted his head to see a really angry-looking teen staring at him with an interesting expression. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off him and with a quick movement, covered himself completely with the sheets. A heavy blush crept on the boy's face once again. Ichigo was shivering.

"Y-you! What do you think you're doing?!! What gives you the right to barge into my room in the middle of the night and..and MOLEST me?!!", Ichigo's pout looked so downright sexy and cute.

"Am I not allowed to meet my favourite strawberry? Ne, _Ichigo?"_ Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo, moving closer to the boy. Ichigo was clearly out of his mind and had lost his words. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down on the bed, pinning him by the arms. The man was hovering over the boy, faces merely inches apart. The arrancar's hand started to trail down on the teen's body,

"Since you are so hard and aroused down _HERE", _Grimmjow slipped his hand inside Ichigo's boxers and cupped his rock-hard member, "I decided to be nice and do you a favour, by helping you get rid of your hard-on. Isn't that nice, my dear?" Grimmjow rubbed his hand against the throbbing member and let out an evil laugh as he saw Ichigo's horrified expression. The boy was trembling. Lowering his head and grasping the sheets as tightly as possible, Ichigo found the strenght to speak.

"It's not funny...it's not funny. IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" The teen hit Grimmjow as painfully as possible. Ichigo was trembling even worse when he stood up. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and neither of them could say anything. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but couldn't manage to say anything. When the boy turned around and took a few steps towards the door, Grimmjow could see few tears in his eyes. Before Ichigo left the room, he whispered a few words. Grimmjow wasn't supposed to hear them, but he did.

Those words were:

"_I've been raped...please don't repeat it."_


	2. Chapter 2

PREVENTING YOU FROM DYING

CH 2

Grimmjow POV:

The strawberry was missing. Grimmjow knew it was his fault, since Ichigo had left that night. Oh yes, the night he tried to rape his strawberry, the first time in his life he wished he hadn't done it. There was something about Ichigo...a broken side of his heart which the boy kept hidden every day. Grimmjow doubted it had anything to do with his mother, the teen's mother surely couldn't have raped Ichigo. It had to be someone else..maybe his father? No. Urahara Kisuke? Grimmjow doubted it. Not one of Ichigo's friends and family could've raped the boy...it had to be someone else, a truly cold and menthally sick one.

One week had passed since Ichigo had gone missing. The arrancar had found it properiate to inform Ichigo's parents, they didn't take the news lightly, but because of some odd reason they rented a room for Grimmjow. _"My poor kid's lover..sniff..of course we have to let him stay!" _Well, even if that wasn't the case, the arrancar kept his mouth shut and gladly accepted the room. He could be closer to Ichigo now even though the boy wasn't present in the Kurosaki residence. This was his home, all of his memories and feelings remained here. Ichigo...Grimmjow would definetly find the boy and save him. There were no other options.

"Grimmjow-san, good morning!", Yuzu greeted with a bright smile, which was obviously fake since no one could be really happy when a dear one had gone missing. The arrancar flashed a smile to the girl. Everyone was already eating breakfast, laughing and conversing with each other. It looked like a normal morning at the Kurosaki's, but one seat was empty. The empty seat was placed next to Grimmjow, it seemed like he was the only one who could bear the truth of Ichigo going missing. That fact wasn't true, Grimmjow loved and cared for Ichigo in a different way than everyone else. This was Ichigo's family and of course they loved Ichigo, but none of them wanted to scoop the boy up and carry away. Grimmjow wanted, he wanted the boy entirely for himself. There was no one who could steal his strawberry away from him. The arrancar rose up and left an untouched plate behind him. No one questioned anything, the let him go.

A rainy morning suited perfectly for finding traces. The arrancar was now in Ichigo's room, staring at the messed up sheets and the boy's shirt which was lying on the floor. Nothing had changed since that night, Grimmjow could almost see the scene in front of him. Ichigo squirming in pleasure on the bed while he was taking advantage of a sleeping boy? No thanks, the fact that he had hurt Ichigo made him feel really bad. An arrancar feeling bad? Something was seriously wrong with Grimmjow. Ichigo Kurosaki was only supposed to be a fuck buddy, someone Grimmjow could do all night and satisfy his desire. But every night he tried to take advantage of the sleeping boy, he had forgotten it. That damned boy had stoled Grimmjow's heart without permission, now Grimmjow was suffering of endless desire and possessiveness towards that person. When the hollow could find Ichigo, the teen was _so _going to pay.

Grimmjow had spread all of Ichigo's belongings on the floor. Jeans, shirts, boxers, schoolbooks, notes etc. covered the floor. The clothes wouldn't have any trace, but something like a journal could be useful. Ichigo's notebooks didn't contain anything special, only boring Chemistry formulas and other shit. The schoolbooks didn't do much better. Grimmjow was starting to get pissed and forcefully hit Ichigo's wardrobe. Nothing was supposed to happen since the wardrobe was made of strong material, but a noise came out as a box fell out. When it made a contact with the wooden floor, dozens of journals spread on the floor, right in front of the dumbstruck arrancar. He let out a laugh, Ichigo really kept a journal?! Grimmjow picked up the journals and sat down to read them. He had to go through every single one of them. As he opened the first journal, he realized it was the one he had been looking for.

_**May 5th 1997**_

_**Today we had a babysitter. He is really nice**_

_**and treats us with lots of candy. Hehe : D**_

_**We went to the nearest park and played soccer**_

_**and even had a picnic! We had a great day and I **_

_**hope Uncle Aizen will come and babysit us again!!**_

_**Ichigo :DDDD**_

Grimmjow shivered as he read Aizen's name.

_**May 17th 1997**_

_**It was raining today but Uncle Aizen came over**_

_**to visit us once again! : D He's a reaaaalllyyy**_

_**nice guy even though**__**something a bit odd happened today.**_

_**We were making waffles in the kitchen when**_

_**Uncle Aizen started to touch my butt. It felt a bit weird, **_

_**but Uncle Aizen said the muscles were tensed so they**_

_**had to be worked out. His hand was on my butt for**_

_**a looooong time, but I guess my muscles feel better **_

_**now. So thank you Uncle Aizen!**_

_**Ichigo**_

An alarm clock started to ring in Grimmjow's head. Aizen..he was the one who had raped Ichigo. His motives were unknown, but Grimmjow would find his superiors motives. No one could touch Ichigo but Grimmjow!

_**May 19th1997**_

_**I have to change my thoughts on Uncle Aizen.**_

_**Today...I felt so weird. He..he took me away from**_

_**Yuzu and Karin and took me to our shower. There**_

_**he....touched me everywhere and I felt so weird,**_

_**he left bruises and funny-looking red spots on me.**_

_**Blood came out of me...and my whole body is hurting.**_

_**This is not funny anymore...**_

Rage filled Grimmjow's mind. This..this couldn't seriously be true. Aizen was evil and wicked enough to commit a crime like this one, but the arrancar still couldn't believe it. Aizen Sosuke..he was going to pay this with his own life.

ICHIGO POV:

Wandering aimlessly in the forests of Karakura wasn't the wisest idea. Even though Ichigo had lived all his life in Karakura, the forests of the Northern distcrict were yet unknown to him. Clouds had hidden the sun and it was likely to rain soon. This was far from the ideal day to spend a day.

Urahara's house was nearby, thank god. Ichigo had to find a shelter since it was going to rain soon and he was still wearing only a pair of boxers and a jacket. With good luck Ichigo had survived for a week, stealing food and eating food from the nature. He was exhausted, tired and worn out..a 15-year-old boy wasn't made for living in a forest more than one day. His clothes were ripped, his skin smelt horrible, the boy was dirty all over. Ichigo's mind was wandering, the thoughts of that one specific night with Grimmjow troubled his head and heart. He loved Grimmjow, the truth was he'd love the arrancar from the first day they'd meet. Those sapphire blue eyes had captured Ichigo's heart and it didn't take long before he had learned to love Grimmjow.

Grimmjow...it was so sad. Ichigo loved Grimmjow and yet he couldn't be with him. The arrancar probably didn't love him back...Grimmjow could have anyone he wanted and he doubted he would be good enough. And on that night...Ichigo was so confused, why did the arrancar kiss him and touch him? When Grimmjow obviously didn't feel anything towards the boy. Maybe the sex-god man needed an object to satisfy his desire on. Ichigo didn't mind being touched and especially not loved...but since he had been raped as a 7-year-old boy, he didn't want to be touched without permission. It was still hard to even think about the rape situation, that horrible it had been.

Few raindrops had already landed on his cheeks as he arrived at the Urahara Shoten. Ichigo managed to open the out door and crash inside the Shoten. The poor teen fell on the floor, exhausted and panting. After wandering two days in a row without food or sleep, Ichigo naturally fell asleep on the floor. In a while the shopkeeper came and picked him up, grinning that mischievous grin. Ichigo was snoring, Urahara chuckled at that one. He dragged the boy into a room and tucked him under a massive amount of sheets. He let the poor boy be and would began the washing and feeding operation later. And oh, of course he'd ask millions of questions.

Ichigo woke up when sun shone directly in his eyes. The teen growled and tried to cover his eyes from the evil rays of light, but failed. It took a while for Ichigo to realize where he was. Urahara Shoten..so he had made it there. There was no doubt he was going to receive _many _questions about why he was here and in a horrible condition. Sighing, Ichigo stood up, picked up the black yukata Urahara had lend him and made his way to the showers.

"Oh good afternoon Kurosaki-san! You're just in time for dinner. Please join us." Urahara grinned as Ichigo sat down. There was _the _look in his eyes which meant a hellish dinner for the teen.

"So..what the heck are you doing coming here to Urahara Shoten dressed badly, body bruised and your whole body smelling like shit? Don't tell me you've ran away because of a girl?" Ichigo stared at Urahara dazed. He had expected something like this..but those questions came really fast. He opened his mouth to say something, "Or maybe it is a _**he?**_", Urahara smirked. The boy blushed tomato red, the question had totally nailed it.

"Fuck. That's none of your business. Just can't go back home or so.", Ichigo sighed.

"Hmm...does that mean your sickness has gotten worse?"

"No...it's as bad as usually. We both know very well that I have only five months left to live..fuck I don't care if it's going worse since I'm dying anyway.", he commented dryly. Yes, Ichigo had been sick for seven months. The disease had been analysized six months ago, and the moment he heard about the illness, he knew his life was over. It wasn't possible to cure his illness, not even commute it. No one in the living world had ever seen anything like this illness, in the beginning it had only consisted of headaches and morning illness. Now there was a diagnose that no medicine could affect it and that Ichigo's whole body would be eaten up from the inside first and then his body would start to rot too. Nice, isn't it? Ichigo had no idea where he had gotten this illness...and to tell the truth he didn't care about it anymore. He tried to live and smile until the end.

"Oh I see. Well did you go and ask the 4th squad about it?", Urahara asked though he knew that even Soul Society was clueless when it came to Ichigo's disease.

"Yea I did. Unohana said I should enjoy my remaining five months and just face my death. At least I'll become a soul and not disappear. But it's not like I'm especially happy about dying, I'm only 15 years old."

"Well well let's change the subject. Sooooo since you've made me really curious, you have to tell me who is that mysterious man? The one who captured our little strawberry's heart." Urahara grinned. Ichigo pouted.

"It's y'know..well...I..", Ichigo squirmed blushing, "It's Grimmjow." Now he had said it.

"That's not good, Kurosaki-san. You're in love with a bad guy. I can understand that you fell for his amazing looks and that so so so sexy body", Urahara grinned and winked,"but you see he's _**bad. **_If he loves you back, I can maybe make an exception and let the two of you be...but if he dares to do anything bad to you...Nu-uh, he's dead. Got that, strawberry dearest?" Urahara's smile was really scary. Ichigo nodded.

"Good boy. Now that you got that, I've got some news to you. We've found the one who gave that disease to you. I bet you know him very well." Ichigo was confused. Did this mean that some person was the cause of his disease?

"You may enter the room." The door opened a bit and a truly familiar face peeked into the room. Ichigo's face widened in shock.

"Ishida?!"


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Ichigo was dumbstruck. It couldn't be possible, he didn't even know Ishida well enough! And it wasn't like they had had sex or switched blood or anything!

"But it can't be Ishida! It's not possible since we haven't been in contact that much!"

"It can. You see this disease started one year ago, when you first met him. Remember the first fight against the Menos Grande back then? When you defeated it and after that Ishida helped you with your overflowing reiatsu. Well that's when your disease started. Your reiatsu got mixed up with Quincy power and with a bit of the Menos' soul. Back then it didn't affect you at all, but later on you've fought with many Hollows and now arrancar's too, so your body has been even more affected. Normal fights with Hollows don't cause this kind of damage, but since the Quincy powers affected your body, every fight causes more and more damage." Urahara sighed.

"So you're telling me I should quit fighting against Hollows and arrancars? Damn you, it's the middle of the whole Aizen thingy?! I can't quit now!!" The name Aizen echoed in Ichigo's head. He knew that Aizen Sosuke, the ruler of Hueco Mundo and the Aizen who had raped him, were the same person. Ichigo knew he had to defeat Aizen so that the world would survive, but he had personal motives too.

"I know I can't stop you since you're the only one who has potential to kill Aizen. I'm sorry to remind you of this, but you have to defeat Aizen in four months. After that it is too late. The last month..we don't know your condition then so we'll have to act carefully. You do understand that you are Soul Society's only hope?"

Ichigo knew he had a huge responsibility, but he had to keep on walking.

"Yes I know. We will defeat Aizen." Urahara smiled.

"But...Ishida." The pale boy flinched as Ichigo called out his name.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo could see the boy trembling even though the Quincy tried to keep his cool.

"Don't blame youself just too much. It's your fault yes, but don't start to emo over it." Ichigo grinned, causing Ishida to flush a bit.

"O-of course not, dumbass."

--

It was evening. The rainclouds started to fade away, revealing the brilliant blue sky. A few starts were already lighting the darkening sky. Ichigo was sitting on his futon on the Urahara Shoten's terrace, gazing at the stars. Urahara sat beside him, sipping his tea. Ichigo got lost in the stars, imagining as if the starts were Grimmjow's aquamarine eyes. He didn't want to admit how much he missed the Hollow. The two of them hadn't even met properly, just fought against each other. Ichigo always held back when he was fighting Grimmjow. He didn't want to hurt the idiot even though he got hurt himself. That was probably the thing what they called love.

"You ever get lonely?" A question slipped from Ichigo's lips. Urahara turned to look at the boy, smiling a bit.

"Some times yes. But I can't complain, my black cat belongs to someone else now." Ichigo knew who Urahara was talking about, it was Yoruichi. Yoruichi and Urahara had been a couple many years ago, when they still were in Soul Society. Their relationship had lasted maybe one hundred years, but already at the time when Soi Fon was first seen with Yoruichi, Urahara knew he had lost his woman.

"Yeah.....my...my one belongs to...I don't know. I have no idea who he is after." Ichigo flushed a bit as he remembered the embarassing situation one week ago.

"Hmm..Grimmjow, I haven't heard anything about his love life. Since he's probably single now, you should go for it." Urahara winked at Ichigo and let out a laughter.

"U-Urahara! He..a sex god like him wouldn't go after me?! He's just lusting after me since I'm the only one he knows around here..." He didn't realize his slip.

"Oh? So you've done it with him? Hmm...if that's the case, he most likely likes you. He's the type of person who goes as far without feeling any emotions."

Ichigo was tomato red.

"I..well we didn't do it, but he was after it....one night I woke up and he was lying on top of me, stripping me and licking my nipples."

Urahara laughed.

"Ohohohoo! That's a good sign, he'll be yours soon. Or actually, you'll be his soon. Since a blushing strawberry like you can't top a sex god like him or can you?"

"I don't comment on that one! I really don't care about sex..if he'd just like me. I know I sound stupid and girly but I can't deny it anymore. I do love him..got no idea why I love him and when it started...but I do." Ichigo turned around to look at Urahara, cheeks burning but face in a serious expression. Urahara smiled at him, a genuine smile since it wasn't appropriate to use a fake smile when someone was so serious and telling the truth. The shopkeeper patted the teen's head and ruffled the orange hair.

"You're a good kid. Maybe a hotheaded and foulmouthed one, but a good one."

--

The evening turned into night, and the whole Urahara Shoten was sleeping. It was silent, only Tessai's snoring was echoing in the quiet house. Pale rays of moon were lighting the Shoten, lighting the otherwise dark rooms. Ichigo was sleeping soundlessly on his futon, hands curling around his pillow. He looked really relaxed and peaceful.

No one had noticed a dark shadow outside Ichigo's window. Someone was about to break in through the window. That someone was at the moment sliding the window open. The figure landed on the floor in one graceful movement, not making one sound. Just like a cat. The figure was a man, dressed in black clothes and a dark coloured cap.

The man smirked as he went to sit by Ichigo's futon. He stared at the sleeping boy, wanting to caress that innocent face. He bent down and lowered himself over Ichigo, pinning the sleeping boy down.

"So this is where you were, _my strawberry."_ The intruder whispered those words seductively in the boy's ear and gently bit the earlobe.

"Soon you'll be mine and only mine.", he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

ICHIGO POV

Someone was on top of Ichigo, pinning him down and that someone was whispering to him. Ichigo was way too tired to react properly, the boy tried to mumble something to the invader, but it came out as a quiet yawn. Wait, some pervert was pinning him down and probably trying to rape him! His eyes shot open and he tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Grimmjow...you..what the heck is this?!"

The said arrancar grinned.

"Oh but dear strawberry, don't forget that you belong to me.", he gently stroked the teens cheek, "And tonight I'm here to claim you as mine." Grimmjow smirked as he licked Ichigo's lips,

"There is no way you can escape."

Grimmjow...Ichigo knew he wanted the man, he loved him and wanted to be with him. But he still felt uneasy when he was touched, Grimmjow's tongue circling around his earlobe, those hands roaming on his body and those aquacolored eyes gazing at him, made Ichigo feel really weird. Too weird, he wanted to escape from this sweet embrace. He had to let go, since he didn't want to get raped again. Totally against his will, Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this...", he whispered with a sad voice.

GRIMMJOW POV

Ichigo looked so broken, so vulnerable. He had never seen the boy like this, not that he'd known the boy for a long time. Actually he didn't quite know Ichigo yet, but he could sense when he was sad and now the boy truly was sad. With a certain kindness in his voice, Grimmjow pulled the shaking boy into his embrace and whispered soothingly to him.

"Berry...what's wrong?" The boy clinged to him, the two of them were curled in a tight embrace. A moment went by and none of them said anything. Then Grimmjow broke the silence.

"You can't hide it, remember." Yet the boy said nothing, just kept clinging to Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighed and pushed the teen onto the bed, pinning him down once again. Now he could see Ichigo's eyes too, those eyes which were usually bright and full of life. Now they were blurred with tears and sadness. It was like the boy was seeking comfort and help but was too proud to ask for it. He cupped Ichigo's face and looked deep into those hazel ambers.

"Tell me, don't hesitate."

"It's not quite so easy dumbass." Ichigo pouted and let go of Grimmjow's shirt. The boy looked at Grimmjow, letting his emotions show through his sad eyes. Grimmjow grinned.

"See, at least you dared to look at me."

The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. After a while he started to talk. He told about his childhood, how his mother's death had hurt him so much, about his family and life. What caught Grimmjow's attention was when the boy started to tell about Aizen. The arrancar knew this story, he knew about the rape. He knew and he wanted to help Ichigo. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled the boy a bit closer. He was shaking again, Ichigo tried his best not to lose his cool..oh well it was too late for that anyway, the boy had broken down already. It hurt Grimmjow to listen about the rape...it hurt him since he couldn't travel back in time and prevent the rape from happening.

Ichigo took a deep breath. His painful story was told, and unknown to Grimmjow, there was another one to come. The Hollow looked surprised as Ichigo leaned close to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Grinning a bit.

"You ready for more bad news?" Grimmjow nodded. There was much he wanted to say but he didn't say those things out loud. Heck, he didn't even know why the kid was so obidient and actually talked to his _enemy?! _Ichigo was certainly out of his mind, not that Grimmjow did mind.

"Well..there's nothing for me to hide anymore, I guess. I'm sick..and probably dying. I'm sorry if it is a shock for you. Actually why would it be a shock for you? There's nothing between us or so.." The boy let out a nervous laughter and Grimmjow could see that he was lying. There was something between him and Ichigo, no matter how much the boy wanted to deny it. It took a second for Grimmjow to understand that Ichigo was dying. Dying...his strawberry was dying. Grimmjow couldn't say anything, he was staring at the boy dazed.

"Dying..well if you're gonna die doesn't it mean that you'll became a shinigami or whatever?" A small frown appeared on Grimmjow's face as Ichigo stiffened.

"...No." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a sad look, almost as if he was apologising.

"No? Well what's gonna happen to you then? You can't become a Hollow or can you!" Grimmjow was losing his temper. He knew that he shouldn't yell at the boy, and yet that was exactly what he was doing.

"No, Grimmjow! I'm gonna disappear! And yes, there is no way for anyone to save me! Can't you understand?! The whole world will forget that I ever existed...and it's going to happen in five months...five months.." Ichigo looked really desperate as he screamed out those words. Grimmjow was shut up. The arrancar wrapped his arms around Ichigo, holding the boy as close as possible.

"If you want to cry, do it now before I'll claim you as mine." Grimmjow snickered. He could feel Ichigo tense and it made him giggle.

"Now now dearest strawberry...it's not a rape if that's what you mean." Ichigo shot him an angry glare for mentioning the word 'rape'. Grimmjow gently caressed the boy's face, looking intensely in his eyes.

"I do love you, so what's wrong with me fucking you?" Grimmjow could see Ichigo's eyes widen and mouth open because of those words.

"You..love me? Grimmjow the 'Sexy Espada' loves me? This is the cruelest April fool ever--" Ichigo was cut off as the smirking Espada leaned in to kiss him. Ichigo's mouth opened and Grimmjow pushed his tongue inside the surprised boy's mouth. His wet tongue explored every bit of Ichigo's mouth. The poor boy was too surprised and flushed to even try to protest. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down on the bed once more and landed on top of him. There was no way Grimmjow was letting Ichigo go, he was way too hard and horny to do that.

Grinding himself against Ichigo, Grimmjow detected that he wasn't the only one supporting a hard-on. Ichigo mewled in pleasure as the man pressed their erections together. Grimmjow chuckled, it would be way too easy to overpower Ichigo. He started to unbutton the teen's shirt, trying to undress Ichigo without ripping his shirt apart but it was impossible. Those damned buttons didn't want to cooperate with him. So, Grimmjow ended up ripping the poor shirt into two pieces to get it off Ichigo. The teen didn't seem to be happy about the ripped shirt, one angry glare was shot to Grimmjow.

"It's just an old shirt! Tsk..berry, don't be so sensitive over a simple shirt. Instead..continue on being sensitive when I touch you." Grimmjow's trademark smirk was on again. Ichigo blushed a bit, but didn't say anything.

His pants had a similar destiny, the thin pair of pants were ripped into pieces, just like paper. Ichigo sighed again in frustration but was starting to get used to Grimmjow's unpatient way of undressing him. Ichigo was now lying naked under Grimmjow and the said arrancar was staring at him with a lustful gaze. Grimmjow was pleased with the sight appearing in front of him. Ichigo's cheeks were burning, his eyes were shut and mouth in a cutest little pout ever. The boy's soft skin was full of battle scars, some fully recovered and some not. Sweat was pouring down Ichigo's skin, making the sight look even more delicious. Grimmjow wasn't forgetting Ichigo's erection which was now rock hard and standing proudly. It wasn't very big, but definetly enough for Grimmjow.

"Hmm..it would be embarassing if you erection would be bigger than mine, wouldn't it...strawberry?" The arrancar circled his finger around Ichigo's erection. If it was possible, the boy's face got even redder.

"...Don't say stuff like that, idiot." Grimmjow laughed, so the berry was _embarassed._

"Hmm...so you don't like it when I talk about your cock? Well would you want me to touch it either? But you know it won't come for free...you'll have to beg." The man's gentleness was gone, left was only lust.

"How is it, berry?" Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's erection once, making Ichigo moan in pleasure.

Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow and glared at him. Grimmjow knew it was embarassing to beg, but the uke always had to suffer a bit before getting sex. Or at least in Grimmjow's mind.

"Beg."

Ichigo sighed deeply.

"..please fuck me." Grimmjow grinned. The boy had said it, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Louder, dearest."

"Please fuck me Grimmjow! I'll kill you if you don't!" The boy was trembling with rage. Oh he looked so sexy in Grimmjow's eyes. He didn't give the boy a response, jumped on him and pinned the boy down. The man's hands roamed around Ichigo's naked body, exploring the body from neck to legs. Grimmjow's hands touched Ichigo everywhere and he knew very well that the touching made Ichigo go crazy. One hand snaked around his erection, pumping it. Ichigo moaned. Fingers were playing with the boy's balls and one thumb was massaging the erection's tip.

Ichigo came quite quickly into Grimmjow's hand. The boy was panting and his lap was covered with white sticky liquid. Grimmjow grinned and licked the cum away from his hand.

"You ready?" Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as Grimmjow didn't wait for a responce and pushed his fingers inside the teen's hole. The man knew it would hurt..and he didn't carry lube with him. His fingers moved inside the tight hole, loosening it up a bit. He could see from Ichigo's face that the boy was aching. Grimmjow bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Sorry..it's gonna hurt a bit in the beginning." He removed his fingers from Ichigo's ass. Unzipping his pants and sliding his boxers down, Grimmjow positioned his rock-hard cock at Ichigo's entrance. The boy flinched a bit as he pushed the tip inside that tiny hole. With one movement Grimmjow pushed his cock inside Ichigo and began to move inside the boy. Ichigo groaned in pain and tried to push Grimmjow away.

"It'll get better, trust me." As soon as Grimmjow said it, he managed to hit Ichigo's prostate and the boy let out a high-pitched moan.

"See?" Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo managed to grin back even as someone was fucking him at the moment. The couple smiled at each other.

Grimmjow fucked Ichigo three times a row. Even though Ichigo tried to protest, Grimmjow didn't give in since he was horny. Well..the man knew that Ichigo was exactly as horny as he was. Now they were lying on the futon's dirty sheets, both covered in each other's semen. Ichigo was almost asleep and the boy was securely in Grimmjow's arms.

Grimmjow snuggled Ichigo's neck and murmured: "I love you, berry idiot." Ichigo grinned. "...I..love you too."

SORRY THE ENDING IS SO SAPPY AND SORRY SINCE THIS CH IS LATE! ;;_____;;


End file.
